Changing The Future
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah pertarungan itu. Namun yang ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak berada di tempat ini. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, dan tubuhnya menyusut seolah ia kembali ke masa lalu. / —mungkin, jika mungkin ini adalah takdir kami-sama untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin—jika mungkin ini adalah kesempatanku untuk merebutnya dari orang itu. / Just Prologue / canon


**Summary :** Semuanya seolah berlalu begitu cepat saat ia dikalahkan dan memutuskan untuk berada di bulan, apakah itu adalah akhir dari kisahnya? Menghilang, dan muncul kembali dengan ingatan yang tetap sama, dan dirinya yang terkirim ke masa lalu, ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai—dan kembali ia cintai, dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia benci—dan menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

.

**Changing The Future**

**Genre : **Friendship / Romance

**Pairing : **Naruto x Hinata x Toneri

**Warning : **Ga janji jadinya NaruHina –w- jadi yang ga mau ntar jadinya selain NaruHina ga boleh protes ya.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

"Hei, lihat bukankah itu—"

"Sssst kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu bukankah itu tabu?"

"Kenapa Sandaime sama sekali tidak membunuhnya saja? Ia sudah membunuh banyak orang—dan terlebih karena monster itu Yondaime Hokage tewas bukan?"

Beberapa bisikan tampak terdengar saat semua mata memandangi anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang duduk di ayunan yang ada di bawah pohon itu. Anak itu tidak perduli, ia sudah biasa mendapatkan semua itu—namun mendengarnya sebenarnya cukup untuk membuatnya sakit hati.

"Lihat saja, kalian tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun lagi saat aku menjadi Hokage nanti!"

Berdiri sambil mendeklarasikan apa yang ia fikirkan, semua orang tampak mendengus dan kembali berjalan melewatinya. Sendirian, dan tampaknya selalu seperti itu hingga membuatnya bosan untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak sadar jika seorang gadis berambut indigo tampak menatapnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Che!" Dan ia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan gadis kecil yang terkejut karena anak itu berlari kencang sebelum langkahnya berhenti karena anak laki-laki itu tersandung sesuatu. Ia ingin berlari dan menghampiri—membantu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya berdiri saja melihat anak itu.

"AGH! Apa lagi ini—" anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan menemukan anak laki-laki lainnya yang tampak pingsan di depannya. Berambut putih pucat seperti warna kulitnya, "—eh! Hei kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Anak laki-laki itu mengerang, namun sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Anak itu menghela nafas dan tampak melihat sekelilingnya—sepertinya anak itu masih hidup, hanya tidak sadarkan diri. Dan jika ia harus meninggalkan anak itu di cuaca sedingin ini, tentu saja itu akan membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Kalau kubawa ke rumah sakit pasti akan diusir," anak itu menghela nafas, mengangkat dengan susah payah anak laki-laki yang tampak sebaya dengannya itu menuju ke tempatnya tinggal. Apartment yang baru saja ia tempati saat usianya 7 tahun minggu kemarin.

Sementara anak perempuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebaikan hatinya.

"Naruto-kun..."

**.**

"_Suatu saat—suatu saat kembalilah ke bumi..."_

"_Kau juga mengerti bukan, bumi dan bulan—tidak akan pernah berdekatan..."_

Matanya langsung membuka saat sekelibat ingatan terlintas di kepalanya. Langit-langit yang asing yang ia temukan, dan entah kenapa melihat semua yang ada disana adalah sesuatu yang aneh—seolah di kepalanya terngiang sebuah pertanyaan.

Apakah memang seharusnya ia bisa melihat semua ini?

"Ah kau sudah sadar?" Matanya beralih dan menatap kearah suara yang ada didekatnya. Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak tersenyum lebar dan menatap anak berambut putih di depannya yang tertidur diatas Futon kamarnya, "kau tidak sadarkan diri, karena kau tampak tidak terluka aku membawamu kemari."

...

"Uzumaki... Naruto?"

"Oh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tampak sedikit terkejut, ia menoleh pada anak laki-laki berambut putih itu yang tampak mencoba bangkit itu, "maaf kalau aku menakutimu tetapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu di cuaca seperti ini."

Anak itu menoleh dengan cepat kearah jendela, dimana salju tampak turun. Ia menatap tubuhnya, melihat kedua tangannya dengan wajah bingung sebelum kembali menatap Naruto yang masih menunggunya berbicara dengan bingung.

"Dimana ini?"

"Konohagakure—kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

'_Tidak mungkin—yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah saat perpisahan dengannya dan juga Hinata. Bagaimana bisa—dan wujud ini...'_ matanya mengedar pada kalender yang ada di salah satu sisi dinding, menyadari jika kalender menunjukkan waktu 10 tahun sebelum hal yang terakhir kali ia ingat.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa—menjauh dariku," anak itu menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat nyaman, dan seolah bingung dengan apa yang ada disekelilingnya, "—baiklah, maaf aku mengganggu waktumu. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Eh tunggu!"

_KRUYUK!_

...

"Bagaimana kalau ramen Ichiraku?" Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap anak laki-laki yang tampaknya cukup lapar hingga perutnya berbunyi keras itu. Berfikir sejenak, ia tampak menghela nafas dan diam tidak menjawab apapun namun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

**.**

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

...

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini, apakah kau baru tiba di Konoha?"

...

"Kau sendirian? Dimana orang tuamu?"

...

Semua percakapan hanya terjadi dari Naruto sementara anak laki-laki itu tampak hanya diam saat mereka berjalan kearah Ichiraku Ramen.

"HEI!"

"Jangan berisik," anak berambut putih itu tampak kesal saat Naruto berteriak kearahnya. Naruto sendiri mendengus dan menatap anak itu yang kembali berjalan—namun fikirannya tampak beralih pada bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar disekelilingnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan monster itu..."

Anak itu sepertinya sukses dibuat kesal hanya karena perkataan orang-orang itu. Namun tentu saja ia tetap diam dan berjalan kembali. Ia melirik sesekali kearah Naruto, yang tampak masih mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara seolah tidak menyadari tatapan itu.

"Kita sudah sampai," anak itu menoleh kearah tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Sebuah kedai ramen yang tampaknya sepi itu menjadi tujuan akhir mereka. Dengan segera berjalan masuk, Naruto meninggalkan anak itu yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan hendak masuk sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu dikejauhan.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang menatap dengan malu-malu sambil bersembunyi di belakang tiang listrik didekat sana.

Hinata Hyuuga—sang _heiress _klan Hyuuga.

"Hei, kau mau masuk?"

**?'s POV**

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun yang kutahu—seharusnya aku tidak bisa melihat. Dan seharusnya aku tidak berada di bumi setelah apa yang kulakukan. Lalu kenapa wujudku menjadi seperti anak kecil—dan yang lebih penting kenapa ada orang itu, yang sudah menghancurkan rencanaku.

Merebut_nya _dariku.

Namun, saat semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal—sosoknya ku temukan. Cintanya pada pemuda itu tidak akan sebesar saat aku melihat mereka terakhir kali. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, namun mungkin—hanya mungkin ini semua adalah cara _kami-sama _untuk mempertemukanku kembali dengan gadis itu.

Yang harusnya menjadi milik_ku._

"Hei, kau mau masuk?"

Mungkin—dengan cara ini aku bisa merebutnya dari orang itu. Menjadikan cintanya hanya untukku, karena orang itu sendiri yang mengatakan—jika cinta yang tulus memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk dirasakan dan dibuat bukan?

"Ya..."

**End of POV**

Ia tampak tersenyum—penuh arti. Berjalan masuk dan duduk di samping Naruto yang tampak memesankannya masakan dan berbincang dengan seorang pria tua yang ada didepan counter itu sebelum pria itu menatap kearah anak berambut putih disamping Naruto.

"Jadi, apakah ini temanmu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, aku baru saja menemukannya tidak sadarkan diri dan karena dia lapar, aku membawanya kemari. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Jiji masih ada jadi aku masih bisa mentraktirnya," dan Naruto memberikan senyuman lebar membuat pria tua itu tertawa lepas.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Ia tidak menjawab beberapa kali aku menanyakan namanya," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sambil menatap kearah pria tua itu. Sementara anak yang sedang menikmati ramennya itu tampak melepaskan supitnya dan tampak menatap kearah pria itu dan Naruto.

_Mungkin—jika mungkin... aku bisa merebutnya dari orang itu._

"Namaku?"

Ia tersenyum.

_Mungkin—jika mungkin..._

"Toneri—" sebuah jeda yang tidak lama ia berikan sebelum ia melanjutkannya, mengulang seolah ingin menegaskan namanya, "—namaku adalah Toneri Otsutsuki."

—_aku bisa mengambil semua yang ia miliki dengan cara ini._

"Salam kenal."

**To be Continue**

...

:v

Oke, setelah hiatus dari fandom Naruto—saya jadi ga bisa fokus sama ni satu fandom yang ga pernah setop buat war pairing. Oh, untuk semua ffic saya yang di akun **Almighty X **dan disini maaf tidak dilanjutkan DULU karena saya ga mood buat bikin ffic :'V

Terus kenapa saya bikin ini?

Karena satu gambar yang membuka imajinasi tentang Toneri Otsutsuki –w- oh, kalau yang ga mau NaruHina dipisahin saya sarankan untuk bersiap meninggalkan ffic ini tanpa flame ya ^_^ karena saya ga janji ini bakal jadi NaruHina atau ToneHina.

Ada yang bingung sama cerita ini? Silahkan tinggalkan review tanpa flame.


End file.
